1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child restraint harnesses used in child seats, in particular child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety seats generally include an internal child restraint harness. The child restraint harness includes a crotch strap provided with a buckle, and shoulder and waist straps that can engage with the buckle so that the fastened harness can restrain the child. In order to provide more flexibility in use, some child restraint harness may have a crotch strap that is adjustable relative to the seat to accommodate children of different sizes. However, the conventional construction of the adjustable crotch strap may require the caregiver to partially disassemble and adjust the position of the anchor point where the crotch strap is attached with the child seat. This may lead to incorrect assembly or weaken the attachment of the crotch strap with the child seat, which can inhibit the ability of the restraint harness to safely hold the child when a collision occurs.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can have an adjustable crotch strap for accommodating children of different sizes, and address at least the foregoing issues.